


A Little Problem

by ruuutabaga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deliberately Misleading, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuutabaga/pseuds/ruuutabaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any of her ninjas were going to have this kind of problem, Tsunade really wouldn't have expected it of these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this from ff.net. Written originally in 2007 so don't expect anything further for it to come from me. Mostly Gen but I like to think it has leanings of a certain type. Mostly silly fluff. Enjoy!

"So what do you intend to do with it?" Tsunade asked, staring at the two shinobi in front of her. If there were going to be trouble makers, she certainly wouldn't have expected it to be these two. Sakura was her apprentice, Kakashi was… Well, Kakashi was Kakashi, and she didn't have much else to say about that. But still, this was surprising.  
"Ahh… We… aren't sure about that, Tsunade-shishou. We didn't really think that far ahead." Sakura answered, her hands clenched in front of her like she was trying not to fidget. Kakashi just looked bored, but that wasn't anything new. The brat.

"May I ask how this happened?" As soon as the question was posed, Tsunade watched Sakura seem to almost… shrink down in place and Kakashi move. Wait, was that a fidget? And him not meeting her eyes? Oh, this must be good.

"Umm.. Err, It was… spur of the moment?" Sakura finally managed to get out. She was turning red, and kept turning her head to look at Kakashi who was openly shifting his feet, expression (Or eye. She never understood how his eye could tell so much about what he was feeling.) very carefully neutral. There was also the fact he wasn't looking her in the eyes. Eye. Whatever.

"Are you... going to keep it?" Tsunade finally ventured. She had been a bit apprehensive on asking that- Sakura was nothing, if not compassionate- and she knew that the girl was wildly protective of things weaker than herself. Probably something to do with when she was younger and the Uchiha kid had been gone and hurting people and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. Sakura was someone who internalized things, generally speaking. Kakashi, she didn't know what he would do. Damned brat.

So Tsunade wasn't all that surprised when Sakura suddenly got angry, arm slamming down on the desk with enough force to dent the wood (Really, the girl had to get better control of her emotions. Desk-denting was Tsunade's forte.) "I would- what- how could you think I'd ever do that? It's helpless and, and I can't do that! Its wrong!" She was openly fuming. Tsunade applauded the girl's conviction, really she did. But she didn't think that Sakura was thinking the situation entirely through.

Both the girl and Kakashi were some of the best shinobi Tsunade had at her disposal. Both were on the active ANBU roster, and usually both ended up teamed up, since their skills and intelligence usually complimented each other, except when they didn't. Like that one time in rock country, when Kakashi had pissed off Sakura and she'd attempted to flatten his face. Of course, Kakashi was still faster and Sakura had missed and as she had put it, "-Sort of hit a building which apparently housed some diginatary- Stop smirking Kakashi! And it sort of, umm, 'caused a chain reaction which took out the building and did I mention the rioting? 'Cause there was, umm, rioting. But that was completely unrelated. I think." But there had been a high point, as the dignitary had been rather unimpressed with the security offered by Rock and had moved his business to elsewhere. Namely, to Leaf.

Tsunade supposed that one or both of them could cut down on missions or something. Providing Kakashi wanted part of it, which if he didn't, well… Kakashi could always be persuaded. Tsunade had been looking for a test subject recently... That aside, Tsunade tilted her head a bit.

"And what, are you going to get Naruto to watch it?" Tsunade asked. As soon as she said it, Kakashi and Sakura both had expressions of utter revulsion and she was hard pressed to not giggle. He wasn't that bad.

Not that she would ever let the boy babysit anything. It was probably a good thing he was doing the Uchiha kid. No chance of children in that relationship. Well, she hoped not. The boy had been experimenting with his Sexy-no-Jutsu lately, and with his Chakra reserves, he might just pull it off, staying in that form for nine months, and- and she really needed a drink for thinking about that. Like, now. Managing to stifle the sigh under her breath, Tsunade turned her gaze upon the two sheepish shinobi before her, Sakura having managed to quell her anger.

"Fine. You can keep it. But I swear, there will be no 'Aunty Tsunade, will you please watch the kitten?' I refuse, flat out, now." She grumbled.

"...Aunty Tsunade?" Kakashi blinked, looking just plain disturbed,

"Shut up, brat. I know she wasn't the only one with a hand in this." Tsunade started. Kakashi gave a little cough under his breath, shifting his weight. The kitten, a rare breed of cat native to Lightning country gave a plaintive yowl, as if answering her from its perch on Kakashi's shoulder. Said grey-haired shinobi winced slightly when the creature suddenly stretched itself, lifting one paw to bat at his hair which dangled enticingly within its reach.

"You're dismissed. Go now. And tell Shizune I'm not to be disturbed for the next four hours." Already turned away, Tsunade missed the glance traded between the two. "Argh, where did I leave that one bottle of Sake…" she mumbled under her breath.

Tsunade only paused in her search for her sake when she heard Sakura talking to Kakashi as they exitted.

"I'm really sorry, Kakashi. I don't know why he's-"

"She." Kakashi interrupted.

"-She's taken such a liking to you. I mean, every time I try and take her away, she starts that yowling- Maybe she mistook your hair for her mother?" The door closed about then, and Tsunade let loose the giggles again. Oh, but Kakashi's face…

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioning again that this was written in 2007 and I haven't paid much attention to the series in general in about as long. Sooo if anything is like, non-canon or what the heck ever take it up with someone else. Or something. Yeah.


End file.
